Tessia Lockwood
by Rissa7896
Summary: Tessia or Tess Lockwood is Tyler's younger sister. Follow Tess through season one as she discovers new things and the supernatural world. She has romances and most of all a secret behind her family locket that only the Salvatore's know the answer to. Jeremy/OC
1. Chapter 1-Pilot

I do not own the vampire diaries.

let me know what you think and all the outfits linked e linked once I set that up!

* * *

Bang Bang Bang! "Wake up Tess! You're going to make us late!" ugh, I rolled over in bed and slowly got up. I walked over to my mirror and groaned at my appearance. My naturally wavy long brown hair was all over the place. I wanted to go comfortable today so I grabbed a loose gray v neck and blue skinny jeans. I threw on a blue gray and white cardigan and my gray crochet Toms. I tucked my hair into a messy yet cute bun and put on my locket. My gold locket necklace was my most prized belonged to my grandmother and before she passed she gave it to me telling me that it will always insure that I am safe. My nails were a nice tan ombre and I grabbed my blue pokka dot backpack. I checked myself in the mirror before leaving my room. I was kind of short for a sixteen year old. Whenever I drive I always have to move my seat all the way up to reach the pedals. I grabbed my iPhone and went downstairs where my mom met me with coffee.

"Good morning honey." She said. I grabbed my coffee from her and went to sit with Tyler. Our dad came downstairs and greeted me with a kiss on the forehead. It always got awkward around dad and Tyler because they fight a lot so I wasn't surprised when Tyler wanted to leave right away.

"Okay Tess let's get going, don't want to be late on our first day." Tyler said. I could tell he was just trying to avoid our father. I laughed subconsciously. I followed Tyler out to his car and got in. on the ride there he was aimlessly talking about stuff that I didn't care about. I just zoned out."... Are you even paying attention to me?"

"No, not really. Sorry." I said. He gave me a quick glare and then started talking again.

"So just remember what I told you. No drugs, no alcohol-"I cut him off.

"Wait, what!?" I shouted.

"You heard me, no alcohol. None. As I was saying, no drugs no alcohol," I groaned, "no cheating, no detentions, and no boys especially Gilbert!" I laughed at that last one.

'Yeah okay. But you can't tell me to stay away from Jeremy; we have been friends for years. Why can't you two just get along?" I asked. I have known Jeremy since I was 8 and we have been best friends since. All of a sudden Tyler has a problem with that and I am not going to let him ruin my friendship. Jeremy is my best friend.

"I'm serious Tess, no boys! I don't want some asshole touching my little sister. Especially not Gilbert. If he thinks he is touching you he has another thing coming." He ranted. I got out of the car and waved off Tyler. He was really annoying me. I looked around to see any of my friends but wasn't watching where I was going and walked right into some guy and landed on my butt.

"Opps. Sorry, my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said and helped me up. "My names Luke." He held out his hand to shake.

"Tess, Tess Lockwood." I shook his hand.

"Well Tess it was nice meeting you." He said. He looked at me and smirked.

"You too." I said with a smile and walked away. I got to my locker and it was conveniently next to Matt's. When I got there he was staring at Elena. I patted his shoulder and said "it will get better Matt. But for the time being, don't stare. It's kind of really creepy." He laughed.

"Well thanks for the honesty. I guess, where's your bro I need to talk to him."

"Court yard," I said before walking over to Elena.

She looked at Matt and said "He hates me."

I walked up and said, "that's not hate, that's 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to air supplies greatest hits." Just then Caroline walked up and started babbling to Elena about how she is doing. She complemented my outfit before walking off. I groaned. "It is way too early to be that peppy." I said. We all laughed and walked off. I went outside to try and find anyone to talk to after Elena and bonnie went off on their own. I look over towards the stoner pit to see Jeremy handing off pills to Vicki Donavan. I hate seeing Jeremy like this. Ever since his parents passed he has been doing drugs and stuff. Then I see my brother walk over and start making out with Vicki. Even since Tyler has been with Vicki, she and I have gotten really close. I walked over to them. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Tess, what are you doing in the stoner pit. I thought I said no drugs." Tyler said. He is too overprotective.

"Whoa, she has a life too. Let her live it." Jeremy spoke up. I smiled at him even though I knew he was only doing it to get a rise out of my brother. He smiled back at me. I stood next to him and he put his arm around me.

"Watch it Gilbert. Stay away from my sister. Off limits. And Tess go to class before you're late." He said. I sighed and went to walk away but was stopped be someone's arm around my waist. I looked up to see Jeremy with his arm around me walking away with me.

"Yeah Tess, let's get to class." I turned my head to my brother and he was fuming but Vicki held him back.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked Jeremy. He laughed and unhooked his arm from around me. I nudged him playfully and he did it back. We have such a laid back relationship. "And could you at least try to be civil with Tyler?"

He smirked. "Now that would be no fun. I needed to do something to piss him off and get him off your back. I hate how protective he is of you. Oh and by the way, I saw you with Luke earlier and I just wanted to tell you that you probably shouldn't hang out with him. He is sort of an asshole." He said. Now look whose being overprotective.

"Who's being overprotective now?" I asked.

"Whatever, I'm just looking out for my girl." He said with a grin.

"Okay, well I actually have to go to class now." I said. He laughed. "And you should go take care of your red eyes..." I said. He laughed and nodded and we went our separate ways. I got to class and sat down. In between classes I met up with Bonnie and Elena by my locker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, the new guy won't take his eyes off Elena." Bonnie said nudging Elena.

"Ohhhh, new guy has the hots for you Elena...wait there's a new guy?" I asked. Then Caroline walked up.

"His name is Stephan Salvatore, he is a total hottie," she said. I should have known that Caroline would already have her hooks into him. Then she pointed down the hall and I saw him. He was a total hottie, good for Elena. Get it girl!

"Good for it Elena!" I said before walking up to him to introduce myself. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of him. "Hi, I don't think we have met. I'm Tessia Lockwood, but you can call me Tess." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Stephan Salvatore." He replied. He smiled at me then looked at my locket. He looked surprised, but also like it was familiar to him. "That's a pretty locket, where did you get it?" he asked.

"It has been passed down in my family. My grandmother gave it to me." I said touching it. He nodded. "Well it was nice meeting you Stephan." I said.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said before we parted ways.

The rest of the day passed fast. After school I went and waited out by Tyler's car. We got in and drove home. I was still kind of annoyed by Tyler so I didn't talk to him but he insisted on talking to me.

"Hey Tess, just wait a second," he grabbed my arm before I could bolt out of the car. "I'm sorry for being such an ass, but I don't like Jeremy okay. He is bad news. I don't want you with him. I love you and I have to protect you." He said. I mellowed out after that and he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Okay all is forgiven. Just stop trying to run my life. I'm sixteen not five. And Jeremy and I have been friends for years, that's not going to change now." I said.

He nodded and said, "Okay then let's go to the grill." I nodded and we dropped our stuff off in the house before heading to the grill.

Page break

I was sitting at a table with my brother and Matt waiting for our food. Vicki came over and served us than turned to my brother.

"Would you like another refill?" She asked him seductively.

"I would love one," he replied and then watched as she walked away.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt said.

"I'm got hooking up with your sister." Tyler said innocently.

"You're such a dick." Matt said.

"It's okay Matty; it is payback for what happened between us at the pool party this summer." I said laughing and Matt also laughed too. Tyler tensed up and looked at matt.

"What happened at the pool party?" Tyler asked between his teeth. I laughed even more.

"You didn't tell him!?" I asked Matt. At the summer bash pool party this past summer everyone was drinking and me and matt made out in the pool shed but we talked it through so there is no awkwardness. The thing is, is that he said he would tell Tyler and I'm just now finding out he didn't.

"Well I was going to..." Matt said.

"What happened at the pool party?" Tyler repeated even angrier.

"At the pool party, Matt and I, um...we sort of kissed. A couple of times in the uh...in the pool shed." I said stumbling through my words. Tyler tensed up and glared at matt. "But now you can't be mad because you and Vicki..." I trailed off. The tension between Matt and Tyler was getting to be a lot so decided I would get up. "See ya guys later. Bye Matt." I kissed Matt on the cheek to anger Tyler.

"Don't ever touch my sister again." Tyler said. I laughed and walked away. I saw Jeremy drinking a soda and thought I would join him.

"Hey friend" I said sitting across from him.

"Hey" he said. 'You going to the party tomorrow? I mean, is the brother bear going to let you go to the party tomorrow?"

I laughed. "He doesn't run my life Jer." I said. He laughed and we sat and ate together. "So how are things going?" I asked.

"Me and Vicki had sex over the summer and now she won't talk to me. How do you think I'm doing?" He said annoyed. OH MY GOD! They had sex! I felt a pang of jealousy after he told me that. Why am I jealous, we are just friends?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I felt kind of hurt that he didn't tell me. We tell each other everything.

"We'll your brother was with Vicki at the time and I didn't want him to find out because Vicki wanted to keep it a secret. It doesn't matter now because she doesn't even want to talk to me." He said sadly. I feel bad for Jer but I am kind of jealous. He started to get up. "Tess, I gotta go. I'll see you later." He said before getting up and walking away.

Page break

I woke up and went to take a shower before school. I changed into a red sweater with studded shoulders, white jeans, studded vans, my black ray bans, and my locket. I straightened my hair and painted my nails gold. I went and met Tyler by the car. The day passed quickly and on my way back out to Tyler's car I ran into Luke again.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He said helping me up again. "You going to the party tonight?"

"Yea are you?" I asked. Just then Tyler started walking over. He glared at Luke and signaled for me to hurry up.

"Yeah I am. I'll see you there. "He said.

"Yea see ya."I said before getting into Tyler's car. He was giving Luke dirty looks the whole time. "God Tyler, do you have to scare off everyone that I talk to. I would like to make some friends."

"Well if you didn't try to make friends with all the wrong guys I wouldn't have to." He replied. God he annoyed me.

Page break

I got ready for the party and put on my slightly ripped Hollister jeans with a black v neck, maroon scarf, and my maroon vans. I made sure I had my locket and put on three little heart rings and left my hair natural. I went down stairs and Tyler asked me if I was ready. I nodded and we left.

"Okay so the ground rules are no drugs, no Gilbert, and no alcohol." He said.

"Yes, no, and no." I replied and walked off. He really tries with me I just don't listen.

"You made it!" someone said. I turned around and saw Luke. He gave me a beer.

"Yup, I'm here." I said.

"We'll let's walk." He said. We walked around the party and talked about random stuff. It was fun he was really interesting. I looked over and saw Jeremy watching me like a hawk, he looked...jealous. I was starting to realize how tipsy I was when we stopped by a tree and I had to hold it for balance. "So does a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No she does not," I slurred. I looked up into his eyes and he was staring at me intensely. He leaned in and captured my lips. We stood there kissing and then he pushed me up against the tree started kissing me roughly. He started kissing down my neck and I moaned. "Mmm, Luke..." I said. We continued kissing until suddenly he wasn't there anymore.

"Get off my sister you asshole!" I looked up and saw Tyler punching Luke.

"Oh my god, Tyler stop...Tyler!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm to pull him off but he shook me off and I fell and hit my head. That's when everything went black.

THIRD PERSON POV

"Hey have you seen Tess, I wanna get outta here." Tyler said to Matt and Elena. Tyler really wanted to leave after being rejected by Vicki.

"Yea I saw her and that Luke guy walking around like an hour ago. She has to be around here somewhere." Elena said.

"Okay thanks," Tyler said and continues looking for his sister. He decided to look down by the falls to see if that where they were walking. When he got down there he saw a couple making out next to a tree. But that wasn't just any couple that was his sister. He got really mad and walked up to them pulling the guy off of her and started punching him over and over again. He felt Tess try and grab him but he shook her off. He didn't realize she fell and hurt herself because he was too focused on beating up Luke.

Jeremy's POV

I was wondering through the forest upset over what went down with Vicki when I tripped and fell. I looked down and saw it was Vicki, bloody and unconscious. "VICKI!" I said. Elena ran over and helped me pick her up and carry her back to lay her on a table. Matt ran over to us and started looking to see what happened.

"Bonnie call an Ambulance," Matt said. And he started looking over her to see what was wrong.

"It looks like something bit her neck." Elena said

That's when I started to think about Tess. I haven't seen her for an hour since she walked off with that scum bag Luke. I was really jealous of him, can't she see how I feel for her. I can never tell her my true feelings because that would ruin everything but I love her. I started to worry and went to look for her. I was running down to the falls when I saw people fighting. It was Tyler and he was beating the crap out of Luke. Then I saw Tess try to get Tyler off of Luke and he pushed her off of him and she hit her head passing out.

"Dude stop!" I yelled to Tyler while running over to Tess. I picked her up and that's when Tyler realized what he did. "You see what you did to you own sister," I said. He just looked really guilty. I'm glad he feels so guilty, he's an asshole. He got up and ran over trying to take Tess out of my arms but I refused.

"Give me my sister Gilbert!" he yelled.

"No you did this to her, why would I give her to you?" I yelled back. Then Tess stirred in my arms and clutched onto my shirt.

"Jeremy..." she whimpered.

"I'm right here Tess," I whispered and kissed her forehead. "You're safe now," I said directing my comment towards Tyler to make him feel guilty. Tess whimpered again.

"My head," she groaned. I noticed she was bleeding and it didn't look good.

"You're bleeding," Tyler said. We got to the group and there was an ambulance there. They loaded up Vicki and Tess before taking off. This is all Tyler's fault. If he weren't such an ass these wouldn't have happened to my Tess.

Third Person POV

Back at the Salvatore house, Stephan was just being reunited with his brother Damon.

"Damon," Stephan said.

"Hello brother," Damon replied.

"Crow is a bit much, don't ya think?" Stephan asked.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog," Damon replied.

"When did you get here?" Stephan asked.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school," Damon said. "Your hair is different, I like it."

"It has been 15 years, Damon"

"Thank god, I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you." Damon laughed. "Remember Stephan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stephan asked.

"I miss my little brother." Damon replied.

"You hate small towns; it's boring there's nothing for you to do." Stephan said.

"I've managed to keep myself busy," Damon said.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, very clumsy of you." Stephan said.

"Ahh that could be a problem. For you" Damon said.

"Why are you here now?" Stephan asked.

"I could ask you the same question; however, I am fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word. Elena. And couldn't help but notice that cute little Lockwood girl. Tell me Stephan, whose necklace is she wearing?" Damon asked and then smirked at his brother.

"Leave her out of this." Stephan demanded. "She's just a kid."

"Yea a very important kid. We both know what that necklace means. That is one very, very important girl." Damon said.

"She doesn't know Damon, just leave her alone." Stephan begged.

"On the contrary, I find her quite attractive and that necklace is just another perk. But on the other hand," Damon smirked. "She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stephan? Being around her, being in her world, does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine," Stephan replied.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon said. "Tell me something, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon, it's not going to work."

"Come on don't you crave a little?" Damon asked.

"Stop" Stephan yelled.

"Let's do it, together." Damon said. "I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase. Let's go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stephan yelled again.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon yelled. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stephan yelled and then lunged at Damon and they went out the window on to the driveway. But then Damon disappeared and Stephan was laying on the ground looking for him. Then he appeared by the fence.

"I was impressed, I give it a six, miss on style, but it was pleasantly surprising. Very good with the whole face. Raahh" Damon mocked Stephan. "It was good."

"It's all fun and games, Damon. But where ever you go people start dying"

"That's a given." Damon said.

"Not here, I won't allow it." Stephan said.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon replied.

"Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stephan begged.

"I promised you an eternity of misery. I'm just keeping my promise." Damon said.

"Just stay away from Elena." Stephan begged.

"Where's your ring? The suns coming up soon then its ashes to ashes," Damon laughed. "Relax its right here." Damon gave him his ring then took him by then neck and threw him into the shed. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up." Damon said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2-Night of the Comet

I own nothing:)

let me know what you think and any suggestions!

* * *

The hospital released me early this morning. I have a concussion and stitches on my head. I am still angry at Tyler for being such a jerk but understand why he attacked Luke. I feel bad for Luke though, he got really hurt. He won't talk to me. I was on my way home with Tyler because mom and dad couldn't take ten minutes out of their busy lives to take care of their only daughter. I get it, being mayor is a lot but since when is it okay for work to out weight family? Oh well, I don't really care anymore, I just want to get home. We were just about home when Tyler piped up.

"Listen, about last night..." Tyler trailed off. He fiddled in his seat. "I was drunk and angry from Vicki rejecting me and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He seemed sincere with his apology and he looked really upset. I'll let it slide this time but if it happens again we might have some issues.

"It's fine." I said even though it wasn't fine. Why is he allowed to do whatever he wants and I have to be treated like a baby? He could see right through me lies. He looked at me with unconvinced eyes.

"Really Tess, we both know that is not how you feel. You're mad because I was a hypocrite and I am so sorry. Please stop being mad at me, I feel terrible." He said. He really sounded upset. Broken. Serves him right, maybe now he'll lay off.

"Okay your forgiven, but I have a life and I can't live it with you on my back constantly. Lay off." I said. He looked at me with unsure eyes but I stood me ground. Then he softened.

"Okay, I will back off, I promise!" he said. We were pulling down the long estate driveway and there was a car sitting at the end that I didn't recognize. Mom and dad were standing around this car. As we got closer I saw it was a black Porsche and it had a big red bow on it. What the heck.

"What's this?" I asked while getting out of the car. Mom smiled really big and came over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the Porsche.

"This is your new car," she said proudly. "Since we didn't get to spend much time with you in the hospital we decided to get you a car to make up for it." She said glancing over at my father who sat there with a smug look on his face.

Of course they were bribing me of my forgiveness. Typical. I looked over to Tyler and he looked angry, not jealous, but angry that they were bribing me to make up for their lack of parenthood. They always did this. When they don't pay enough attention to us they will buy us something. Back when I was 12 I broke my ankle cheerleading and they didn't even come to the emergency room with me, Elena's mom and Jeremy did. They made up for it by giving me a shopping spree. I thanked them for the car and dad kissed my forehead like he always does. They gave me the keys and I went to my room to shower. I left my hair wavy with a side braid. I put on an ombre brown top with white jeans and brown boots. I put on my aviators and locket before going to school. I pulled up in the school parking lot in my new Porsche and everyone was staring, mostly because I got carted off in an ambulance last night. I got out and looked around for Jeremy. I spotted him over in the stoner pit, like usual. I walked over to him and he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"There's my girl! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good right now but I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me last night." I said and kissed his cheek. I looked up and I saw him blush slightly. I turned away and that's when he spotted my brother. Jeremy grabbed my hand and walked us over to him. Jeremy marched right up to my brother with a smug look on his face.

"Hey Tyler, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering how Vicki's doing? Ya know since you guys are so close, is she okay? What were you too busy with Tess to see her?" he asked. He is asking for it. I tugged him back but he wouldn't budge. How dare Jeremy use me in his argument? I nudged Jeremy again but he wasn't fazed by it.

"Be civil," I reminded Jeremy. He looked down at me and then back to my brother almost like I didn't just say anything.

"Vicki's fine," Tyler replied. "And don't bring my sister into this. Get outta here." I pulled Jeremy again to try and get him to stop but he was strong. Really strong and wouldn't move. He just continued interrogating Tyler.

"How bad is she? So they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery?" Jeremy started shooting questions at Tyler one after another. "Well at least we know what attacked Tess, or who." He finished. I let go of his hand and full on glared at him. He stepped forward and pushed my brother.

"Really Jer?" I asked. "Just stop, that's not your fight to fight. Leave it. Let's go." I said and pulled him away again. This time he stepped back but then let go of my and pushed me back like he were about to fight my brother.

"I'm gunna kick your ass," My brother threatened. Then Jeremy got in my brother face.

"Okay that's enough, let's go Jeremy." I said trying to pull them apart. Jeremy pushed me off to the side.

"You keep saying that but when are you actually going to do it," Jeremy said to Tyler completely ignoring my protests. "Cause I vote for right here and right now," Jeremy pushed Tyler back. Tyler looked like he was about to burst with anger. I needed to get Jeremy out of here before Tyler really does kick his ass.

"Walk away Gilbert; this is your final warning. And stay away from my sister." Tyler warned looking between me and Jeremy. I grabbed Jeremy once again but he just kept egging Tyler on.

"She should be staying away from you; you're the one who hurt her. I was there to help her." Jeremy replied. "And this is your final warning dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki if you hurt her one more time I swear to god, I will kill you." He finished grabbing my arm and towing me away with him. Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Jeremy's grasp. Jeremy kept walking away without me.

"Damn that sounded like a death threat. Did you hear that?" My brother asks the girls he was hanging out with. "And you wonder why I don't want you to hang out with him Tess. The guy is bad news." Tyler looked down at my. I just shrugged him off me.

"Whatever, I'm going to class." I said and walked away.

* * *

I was walking out to my car at the end of the day when I heard someone yelling my name. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jeremy. I swiftly picked up my pace because I was still mad about earlier.

"Hey wait up!" Jeremy called. I walked faster. He thinks I'm going to be all buddy with him after the little stunt he pulled with Tyler earlier. He ran up and grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him. "Look I'm sorry okay." He said. I tried to turn away but he wouldn't let me.

"No it's not okay. I asked you to be civil and you go and threaten to kill him. What is that Jeremy!? What could he have possibly done that is so bad!?" I yelled. I was beyond pissed. How dare he?!

"He hurt you!" Jeremy yelled back and it scared me to see him yell. He was really scary and I have never seen him like this. I froze and I think he could tell I was scared because his face softened. Then he looked down at me. He obviously didn't mean to say it that loud. "I'm sorry. I freaked, please Tess." He grabbed my face in his hands. "Look at me. Tessia Lyn Lockwood," I laughed because he used my full name, "I am sincerely sorry." He said. I was staring into his eyes and I could tell he was being genuine. I couldn't stay mad at Jeremy.

"Okay you're forgiven." I said and kissed his cheek. "Now do you need a ride home? My parents bought me a car after neglecting me by not staying with me in the hospital." He laughed then picked me up and hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I would love a ride home. Let's hangout tonight." He offered and I nodded and we got into the car and went to his house. We went into the kitchen and his aunt Jenna was waiting in there with food. Jenna and I are close, she always tells me that I will marry Jeremy someday but I always reply that we are just friends.

"Hey Jenna, long time no see." I said walking into the kitchen. She smiled brightly.

"Hey guys, I picked up dinner. Tacos, I had an urge for guacamole." She said while pulling out the food.

"No we're good. Thanks." He said grabbing my hand and quickly pulling me to the back door away from Jenna.

"Eat anyway, it's a ruse. I wanna talk." She said. He continues walking away with me but then she yelled, "Hey you, come, sit!" she said. We sat down and she started talking. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos with extra cheese. It was my munchy food whenever I got stoned." That surprised me. Great role model you are Jenna. Just giving Jeremy more the reason to not listen to you.

"You get high?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Did. Past tense. But yea, loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. Reality. And it worked, for a while, it never lasts though." She said rambling on about her years as a stoner. Jeremy grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door when Jenna turned her back to go to the fridge. "Hey I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it but with a thesis looming and a waist line expanding..." she trailed off when she saw us leave. He quickly pulled me through the door. I turned to him and yanked my hand from his.

"Jer, that was mean. She just wants to help you." I said. He looked down at me with angry eyes.

"We'll maybe I don't want her help." He replied. "Maybe I like the way I am." He challenged. "Look I'm going to go visit Vicki. See ya later." He walked off. Okay that's cool. Offer to hang out then ditch me at your house. Well while I'm here I might as well enjoy some tacos with Jenna. I walked back in and sat down.

"He is a joy? Isn't he?" she said. I grabbed a plate and began eating with her.

"Just a walk in the park," I said sarcastically. I stuffed my face with nachos. Jenna started staring at me and then finally piped up.

"Just wait until you marry him." She said. Haha. I literally laughed out loud to that one. We are just friends. "He loves you. Like he is IN love with you." She said. I stared at her in disbelief. They do this all the time, and then I explain to them how we are just friends.

"We are best friends, I love him too." I said innocently. Me and Jenna hung out all night eating at complaining about our lives until Jeremy came home.

"Jeremy..." Jenna said as she saw him come through the door. She got up and began to walk towards him. I followed her.

"Still here Tess?" He asked. "Come upstairs." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed my hand pulling me towards his room. Jenna followed us.

"Jeremy, where were you?" she asked pissed. Jeremy ignored her and continued pulling me up the stairs. He turned to her and gave her a smug look. You could totally tell he was high.

"More stoner stories? Look Jenna, I get it you were cool once and that's cool." He said giving her thumbs up and continuing up the stairs. Jenna was getting really really angry with him.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Jenna yelled and threw and an apple at him. He turned and looked at her.

"Ow, why? Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked as he rubbed the part she hit with the apple. Jenna then looked at him and tried to be an authority.

"Listen up; quit ditching class or your grounded. No discussion." Jenna said. She was obviously frustrated and it didn't help that Jeremy was high. He just stared at her for a minute then continued up the stairs. He got to the top and turned to her.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." He said before giving her thumbs up and pulling me into his room. He shut the door and laid on his bed. I was angry that he was so rude.  
"What the hell Jer!" I said once he shut the door. That was so rude!" I yelled! He just ignored me and laid down on his bed. Me and Jeremy have sleep overs all the time. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Come on Tess, just forget it." He said. I nodded, there was no use fighting with him while he was high he'll just get mad and I'll leave angry so I just dropped it. I laid down on his chest. His breathing in and out slowly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing, and then I remembered where I was. Jeremy was still sleeping peacefully with his arm securely around me. I went to slip out of his grip around me but it tightened. He groaned while I picked and pulled at his arm trying to unlatch him from me.

"Jer, I have to get my phone." I said. He groaned but let me go. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was Tyler. Shit. I didn't come home last night, he is probably freaking out. I started to get my stuff together when I answered the phone.

"Tyler I'm fine, I stayed at Jeremy's house." I said preparing myself for him to start yelling. I put on my shoes and looked around for my keys. Tyler knows that me and Jeremy have sleep overs. He never cared until he heard rumors about Jeremy sleeping with Vicki.

"You're kidding me, right? You didn't come home last night and I was freaking out and when I go to get you this morning and your still not home. And then you tell me you were at Jeremy's. What did you two sleep in his bed too? That's just awesome!" he yelled. He knows that I sleep in his bed. Why is he asking? It's not like he can do anything about it, our parents couldn't care less. I finally found my keys.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call but I have done this before and you were fine." I said making my way out to my car. "I'm on my way home stop freaking out." I said before hanging up. I got home and went straight to my room. I showered and changed into a brown v neck, some dark wash jeans, and tan converse. I put on my locket and left my hair curly. Today when I put on my locket, something about it felt weird. I put it on and felt a sudden burst of energy. I felt powerful. It was a good feeling. I stepped out of my room to see Tyler.

"Well look who finally got home." Tyler said bitterly. "How was Jeremy's bed?" He was pissed I could tell.

"Great, thanks for asking!" I said and walked by him. I got in my car and started driving into town. I went to town square for all the Night of the Comet events. I hoped out of my car and made my way around town square, and then I ran into Elena while I was there. Elena looked at me and I could tell she knew I stayed the night. She really wants me and Jeremy to be together but I just keep turning her down.

"If it isn't the girl I saw sneaking that of my house this morning." Elena said snidely. I just laughed, she knows nothing happens when I sleep over she just like to rub it in. Bonnie looked at me in disbelief.

"Tess, did you and Jer sleep together last night?" Bonnie teased. She handed me a stack of programs to hand out. I started handing them to random people while talking to the girls.

"NOTHING happened, we are just friends." I said while I handed out programs. Later that night I was walking around with my candle and sat on a bench. Someone came and sat next to me. I looked up and saw some guy with bright blue eyes staring at me. When I looked at this guy my necklace got really hot around my neck and sent shock waves through my body. I touched it and it made my entire body feel really strange.

"Um...hi," I said. He smirked at me and looked at me touching my necklace. He could tell something was up.

"Hi, you know a girl like you should not sit alone at night. There are some freaky people out there. You never know what goes bump I'm the night." He said snidely. "I'm Damon," he said shaking my hand. When I shook his hand it sent a jolt of electrics through my body and straight to my necklace. It was really weird.

" Tess," I said pulling my hand away from his grasp. He smirked at me looking at my necklace.

"You must be a Lockwood," he said. I nodded. How did he know? "That's a beautiful necklace you have there. Let me guess, is it passed down generation to generation?" he asked almost as if he already knew the answer. I nodded.

"Um, yes. My grandmother gave it to me before she passed. It's supposed to keep me safe or something. I think she was just a little loopy when she gave it to me," I said. He laughed and I think I heard him mutter 'if you only knew'. He took one last look at my necklace.

"We'll it was a pleasure meeting you Tessia." He said before kissing my hand. Wait, how did he know my full name? I just smiled and he walked off. Weird. I made my way to the grill where everyone was. I sat down at the table with everyone. Then Jeremy came running up to us with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he asked worried. He was fidgeting with his hands and it looked like he was sweating. Tyler gave him a dirty look.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler said. I hit him on the back of the head. He winced then glared back at Jeremy.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said. He looked so worried for her.

"She probably found someone else to party with, sorry pill pusher you have been replaced." Tyler said. Then Elena looked alerted once she heard the words 'Pill Pusher' leave Tyler's mouth.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked suspishously. She looked to Tyler.

"Ask him," Tyler said pointing to Jeremy.

"You want to do this right now?" Jeremy asked Tyler. He glared at my brother and looked like he was ready to burst with anger.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked angrily. Poor Elena, all she wants to do is look out for her little brother and he keeps doing all this reclace stuff.

"She's never going to go for you," Tyler said to Jeremy.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said. Ouch. Tyler glared at Jeremy.

"Yea right," Tyler said in disbelief.

"You slept with Vicki Donavan, Vicki Donavan slept with you?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yea and I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy said bitterly to Tyler. Tyler just glared at him.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked Tyler angrily.

"Nothing man, just ignore him he's a punk," Tyler said still glaring at Jeremy.

"Hey that's enough!" I said breaking their glaring contest.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister." Matt said. We all moved to disbursed.

"We'll check the back," Bonnie said and her and Caroline left.

"I'll check the square," Matt said.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said to Matt.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me," Elena said grabbing Jeremy. Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me the opposite direction. He was obviously pissed that the rumors of Jeremy's and Vicki's little summer fling were true. He turned to me.

"See, you slept with a guy who has obvious feelings for another girl. How does that make you feel?" he asked me and to be honest it kinda stung. I don't know why. He was really mad and taking it out on me. But I have to admit, I do feel pretty crappy, even though nothing happened.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you lecture me, I'm leaving." I said yanking my arm from Tyler's grasp. I made my way out to my car which was across the square. I was walking when I saw a figure off to the side of me. It freaked me out so I started walking faster. I was grabbing my keys almost to my car when a hand landed on my shoulder. I gasped and turned to see the guy from earlier, Damon. He had something in his hand.

"Hey you dropped this," he said handing me my locket. How did that get off my neck?

"Um thanks, I don't remember taking it off." I said. I took it and put it back on.

"No problem." He said. I got into my car and drove away. That was really weird. I drove home and for ready for bed. As I was getting ready I noticed a crow by my window. I shut my window and locked it before going to sleep.

* * *

DAMON'S POV

She has no idea the power that her locket holds. She is the heir to the locket and with her by my side I could easily get what I came here for. After I took that locket from her while I was distracting her on the bench, I trying to see what was in the locket. The center of the locket holds its true power and with that power I will get what I want. After failing to open the locket I realized that only the true Lockwood daughter would be able to hold its power.

I could tell she sensed it when I sat with her today. That necklace knows what I am. My time is running out and if I don't reel her in soon I'll have to wait another 100 years. It's going to be hard since that locket resists compulsion but I'll just charm the girl.


End file.
